Save Me
by Nel Kurosaki
Summary: "Valora Lo Que Tienes, Antes De Que Sea Demasiado Tarde" -Jungkook "No Dejes Que La Ceguera De Tus Ojos Ciegue También Tu Corazón" -Taehyung
1. Chapter 1

_PRÓLOGO_

 _Dos vidas, dos personas, dos mundos y un sentimiento; sentimiento escondido que sólo una persona pudo hacer florecer en mi interior._  
-KT  
 _Sin embargo un gran abismo nos separa, ese abismo de oscuridad que esta en tú corazón, esa barrera que en el peor de los casos se alojo en tus ojos como una lección, y que desgraciadamente..te cegaron por completo... ._  
-JJ  
Esta es la historia de dos chicos con mundo tan distintos que paradójicamente pueden llegar a tan semejantes; que en la infinidad tienen un pasado en común que uno por desgracia, conoce, cambiando radicalmente su personalidad y otro, que desconoce totalmente esa realidad, que sin saberlo, puede convertirse en su salvación.

 _¿Taehyung? ¿Por qué no me ves? ¿Si a tu lado estoy?_


	2. Chapter 2

La fría y oscura noche reinaba sobre Búsan, mientras destellos estelares surcaban las casi solitarias calles, si no fuera por ellos a esas altas horas de la noche; los chicos, a quienes prácticamente su día, era la noche como un manto abrigador. Y ahí se encontraban nuevamente haciendo resonar a lo lejos los monstruosos y fugaces motores que serían participes como siempre, de esas carreras, sí, carreras clandestinas que ellos llamaban su trabajo nocturno, para ellos, que para otros lo único a lo que iban era para flirtear con alguien o buscar un trasero al que tirarse, o simplemente apuestas; apuestas bastante gordas por cierto, que Namjoon acababa de hacer a favor de su mejor amigo Taehyung, era como un hermano para el, quizás por el hecho de que el mismo fue quien lo condució a este mundo delictual del cual vivía, para mantenerse, obvio, con que más, si era independiente, y le gustaba el dinero fácil y accesible como lo llamaba y que no mal lo aprovechaba para sus placeres carnales, que bien hacía en momentos de ocio tirándose una que otra puta que estuviera al alcance, de una noche, si más ni menos.

-Vamos V! -gritaba desde la acera Namjoon, logrando únicamente poner más nervioso al piloto.

 _Maldito Namjoon, por tu culpa estoy aquí_ _salvando tu culo, ¿para eso son los amigos no? pura mierda irónica, aún ni siquiera sé porque soy amigo de un tocapelotas._

 _-_ ¡Rayos Namjoon, pareces perra en celo!- vociferó, ya estaba cabreado -si no te gastaras tanto el dinero en mierdas, no estaría aquí ahora...deberían castrarte de una buena vez -alzó fastidiado.

Namjoon, el alto y moreno, debía una suma de dinero bastante grande hace ya un buen tramo de tiempo a unos pandilleros narcotraficantes de mala fama y si no lo pagaba durante 15 días más, lo matarían, de eso seguro ¿y el por qué de no tener un peso siendo que estaba entre uno de los mayores narcotraficantes de los últimos tiempos? fácil, al muy desgraciado se le ocurrió ls genial idea de que la semana pasada fuera a gastarse todo el puto dinero que tenía en calenturas nocturnas, despilfarrando todo el dinero que había juntado; y más encima, drogado a morir, quizás hasta le robaron en el maldito prostíbulo al que se fue a meter.

\- Relájate -avisó pacíficamente Yoongi en el copiloto, el mentolado era como un comodín que transmitía tranquilidad hasta en los momentos más tensos, resultando ser sereno, sin una pizca de temblor -si no estuvieras aquí lo estarías en cualquier otro convertible, ya sabes, es lo tuyo hermano, sólo que ahora estas ganado el dinero para ese fracasado.

Sí, Taehyung, o mejor dicho V, nombre con el que se había hecho conocido en el mundo de las carreras y drogas, más que nada las carreras eran su mundo, de los de las drogas era mayormente perteneciente sus otros amigos; utizándolo como suplantación de su verdadera identidad, que muchos otros hacían también, claro,nadie estaría dispuesto a mostrarse así tan ligeramente ante los demás para que de un momento a otro la policía lo atrapasen, sería como ponerse la soga al cuello; excepto por Namjoon, en sus inicios uso uno, pero después no valió la pena, era conocido hasta en la Antártida, pero el muy desgraciado con la suerte de zorra que tiene, nunca dan con el, sólo una vez, en que casi pierde la vida,sin embargo se salió con la suya, pero esa ya es otra historia; Taehyung lo usaba aunque de no mucho agrado, no le gustaba camuflarse, se sentía inferior, lo hacía ver como si tuviese miedo, sin marcar que Taehyung es el egocéntrico de los egocéntricos.

-Claro, como no eres tu el que está aquí, para que más- refutó con un ligero temblor en las manos cuando dirigió su mirada a la acera.

-¿No será que lo que te tiene así es ese de ahí?- apuntó con el índice hacia fuera de los vidrios-Jhope creo que se llamaba...¿es eso?, primera vez que te veo de miedica.

-¡Ya callate! ni me lo recuerdes -soltó apartando la mirada del vidrio y dirigiéndola al volante -ese idiota es terrible, ni lo sabes.

-Me lo temía -habló el peliverde esbozando una sonrisa - el es el único que te hace competencia entre toda esta basura.

-¿No me tienes fe Yoongi?, que amigos tengo- interrogó alzando una ceja.

-Pareces que el que no se tiene fe eres tú, si hasta creo que tienes una cascada en la espalda de tanto sudar- dejo escapar una pequeña risilla casi inaudible.

-No es sólo eso Yoongi -suspiro.

-¿Entonces? -interrogó.

-Si fuera solo eso creéme que no estaría así, ese mal nacido siempre consigue lo que quiere, es capaz de matar a cualquiera que se meta en su camino.

-Valla...si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

-Lo hizo -sentenció-bueno, creo, por eso te lo digo, según, por lo que sé y se divulga la polícia lo está buscando como aguja en un pajal, es uno de los traficantes más buscados en el continente.

-Piensas que si le ganas, ¿te puede matar? -alzando su vista al aludido.

-Si quisiera, ya lo habría hecho, ese bastardo lo que quiere es hacerme sufrir de alguna manera, vergarse a fin de cuentas.

-¿Vergarse? ¿Por ganarle en una corrida?.

-No anda con ese tipo de jueguitos, es por lo del pasado, ya sabes Yoongi, no me hagas repetirlo.

-¡Oh! -recordó haciendo énfasis en la "o"- ya veo, ahora lo recuerdo.

-Y no creo que desista de eso, es muy rencoroso, "el que lo hace, lo paga" lo recuerdo muy bien, su frase favorita -suspiró cansino- aunque, no tengo nada que perder, nada que yo recuerde.

Yoongi alzó su muñeca a la vista percatándose de que ya era hora, su reloj apuntaba las 2:59, en un minuto mas saldrían y si Taehyung ganaba, todo el dinero de las apuestas sería de ellos, y Namjoon podría morir feliz, excepto por la paliza que le daría Taehyung por haber tenido que salvarle el culo de toda la mierda de pandilla que se había cargado.

-Bien, relájate, queda menos de un minuto para que empiece, y si te toca bien, si no... vete a la iglesia a rezar por haberte salvado de esta -habló Yoongi con gracia en el tono de voz.

-Que te jodan -cortó dirigiendo una mirada seria al aludido.

-Igualmente V -respondió con mofa, marcando la "i", sabía que le cabreaba que dijeran su apodo entre amigos y más bien de esa manera escarnecedora.

Las banderas se preparaban para izarse y dar lugar al otro competidor, a los pocos segundos el tono de la chicharra fue anunciado dando vista por fin al piloto, que para suerte de Taehyung, no era Jhope, sino un tal Minwoo, que era mucho mayor que Taehyung, alto, de espalda ancha y tez morena se ponía su casco para posicionarse al volante.

-Creo que la suerte está de tu lado hoy hermano -afirmó el mentolado dando golpes suaves en el hombro de Taehyung.

-Mmh...en todo caso, no era ese el tema, sino otra cosa, no sé, hay algo que me tiene preocupado pero no sé lo que es.

-Claro, lo que tu digas Taehyung, no me vengas a vender la pomada a mi, sabes bien que no me la trago, hace poco estabas que te meabas en los pantalones, no me salgas con esa ahora.

-No si, es enserio hay algo que me preocupa -anunció dubitativo.

-Déjate, y toma -le extendió el casco sorpresivamente en las piernas captando la atención del castaño- el dinero no se gana solo -avisó mientras se ponía el suyo.

Namjoon desde la acera solo se limitó a levantar el pulgar cuando Taehyung volteó la mirada hacia donde estaban todos los demás, percatándose juntamente de Namjoon; con los motores resonando cuando daban las 3 en punto de la mañana dispuestos a arrancar cuando se les diera la orden.

-¡Hey! -alzó la voz hacia Namjoon que se ubicaba a su costado izquierdo de pie- me debes una -avisó poniéndose el casco y ubicando las manos en torno al volante.

Y namjoon sólo se limitó a soltar un pobre "después nos arreglamos", sabía que lo lograría, confiaba demasiado en su amigo, por eso las palabras sobraban.

...3,2,1...¡Ahora! Y el fuerte sonido del arranque resonó por todo el lugar.

Las potentes ruedas de ambos convertibles volcaron un fortísimo haz de polvo en cuanto partieron, la salida era primordial, había que hacerlo al momento justo, y con toda la potencia para arroyar ventaja desde el principio, y Taehyung era un experto en eso, era como un domador sobre un toro , un toro que en este caso, era el convertible, acelerando de improviso, aprovechando la dirección recta de la carretera, puesto que luego mas adelante se divisaba una curva en torno a la derecha.

-Baja un poco la velocidad -apuntó Yoongi al ver a que se aproximaba una curva bastante larga y Taehyung aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad.

-Ya lo sé, ¿cuando se a visto que el alumno le de instrucciones al profesor? -preguntó con supremacía.

-¡Oh! deberas que el gran Taehyung no necesita consejos -abarcó haciendo énfasis en el "gran" que pronunció.

-A este bebé lo tengo domado - susurró girando el volante a la derecha de manera sagaz provocando un extenso chirrido por el potente derrape del convertible, que lo había llevado al costado izquierdo por la maniobra realizada. Cabe decir que Taehyung como piloto estaba en el asiento izquierdo y Yoongi al derecho, en el copiloto, ambos con cinturón pero al realizar semejante lujo, su hombro quedo pegado al vidrio de la ventana izquierda mientras giraba en 360° con eje de soporte en la rueda delantera derecha.

Mientras tanto, lo que no se percataban era de la astucia del contrincante mientras ellos charlaban.

-¡Mierda,mierda, mierda! -maldijo Taehyung lleno de ira en su voz. El contrincate había chocado el costado derecho del convertible de Taehyung casi al final de la curva provocando un severo rayón horizontal y en consecuencia que el convertible se corriera estrépidamente hacia la acera, pero no lo suficiente para sacarlo de la línea de la carretera.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! -refunfuño Taehyung en el momento. No lograba estabilizar el convertible.

-P-pero que mierda -refutó el mentolado entre dientes al fijar la vista al lado de la calle izquierda por la que iban. Había una sustancia oscura y viscosa que a la luz de la luna no pasaba desapercibida, y de la cual el mentolado se había percatado.

-¡Que te den! -gritó el mentolado en dirección de Minwoo- ¡maldito gilipollas! ¡lo tenías todo planeado! -a lo que mencionado solo se limitó a alzar una risa socarrona y mostrar una sonrisa ladeada de superioridad.

-Que mierda Yoongi...-el castaño no lograba entender. El blanquecino había sacado la mano fuera de la ventana polarizada para alzar el dedo de al medio hacia Minwoo en un obsceno gesto de molestia- lo buscas provocar o qué- dijo al percatarse de la acción.

-¡¿Qué no viste?! el muy desgraciado se encargó de hechar un líquido resbaladizo para jodernos V -habló en tono de enfado.

-¡Ah! -exclamó cambiando su semblante a uno serio- esta será la última vez que ese gilipollas corra en carreras, me encargaré de eso -sentenció con la vista al frente y la ceño fruncido.

-No vale la pena mancharse las manos con mierdas como esas, su maniobrita de cuarta no le funcionó -minimizó.

-Casi nos saca de la carretera y dices que no le funcionó, pudimos haber muerto -exageró- estas cagado de la vista Yoongi.

-Parece que el que esta ciego es otro -contradijo- lo que buscaba era pinchar la rueda, no eharnos un rayón; el muy idiota aún no se da cuenta que su brillante plan no le funcionó, que se lo meta por donde mejor le quepa -habló con altanería.

Taehyung en un movimiento inesperado, aceleró potentemente, dejando a Yoongi con la palabra en la boca puesto que su cuerpo inconscientemente se sacudió hacia la la frente, y si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad, hubiese quedado con la jeta inyectada en el vidrio delantero; un tramo dificultoso por lo porosa de la pista, no,olvidemos que eran carreras clandestinas, nadie, ninguna autoridad sabía que ahí se realizaban competencias clandestinas, por lo tanto nadie se preocuparía de arreglar las calles. Pero Taehyung, confiado plenamente en sus habilidades, aumentó la velocidad sin circunloquio, dando por hecho la ventaja que se veía venir.

Giró abruptamente el volante cambiando ferozmente la dirección hacia un pequeño atajo que probablemente el solo conocía y que además, el hecho de que Minwoo era competidor nuevo y no tenía experiencia en esta pista, desconocía en mayor proporción los atajos que pudiesen haber, cosa que Taehyung sabía de sobra, esta era su pista, y debía marcar su territorio.

⇨Siento mucho la demora, pero es que soy nueva en esto y me costó demasiado, quería hacerlo bien para ustedes. Es mi primer fic, les agradecería mucho si lo divulgan con sus amistades y me regalaran un votito plis, esta cuenta es nueva y no me conocen mucho por aquí. No se cuando actualice, espero que pronto. Si hay algo que está mal, hagámelo saber por aquí o en mi cuenta para arreglarlo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Vkook 2/7 ~Yoonmin~Namjin  
Loveo a todos los que leen mi fic: ) lov para tod s.

160808


End file.
